


Conflict and Accord

by threewalls



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Bad Sex, Kinky, M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-22
Updated: 2006-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five worst places for Conrad and Yozak to get kinky. (Spoilers for Episode 24, 35-38, 65.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict and Accord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hauntedreality](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hauntedreality).



### 1\. The room that they put Yozak in after Rutenburg.

Conrad isn't sure how long he stood in Yozak's room, declining offers of whiskey and abortive small talk, before he'd turned into the pressure of Yozak's good hand kneading his shoulders. With Yozak, he could almost pretend that it was just like before, before she-- before he failed to die with his men and returned to suffocate under his family's pity and disappointment.

He tried, and Yozak tried, but even under Yozak's weight, Conrad failed and failed-- he couldn't, and Yozak was so disgusted with him that he wouldn't let Conrad finish him, either. He did let Conrad sleep beside him, solid, warm and far better than Conrad deserved.

The shame followed Conrad to Earth the next day.

 

### 2\. An alley way beside the Francshire hostel Weller-kyo, an officer of Dai Shimeron, was stationed in. 

Looking back, if Yozak had wanted not to be found out, he would have worn a disguise. Sex was easier than looking at that white coat-- the poison of betrayal that Yozak had been able to blank from his mind now burned against the back of his throat. Sex was just some guy pinning him against a wall with one knee between his thighs and one of Yozak's between his, heat and friction and nothing.

When Yozak came, he was still staring at the curtains of the upper storey window in the wall across from them. Conrad came with his eyes closed.

They parted without speaking one word between them. After that, Yozak sent the letter arranging the meeting between Weller-kyo and Von Kleist-kakka.

 

### 3\. In a snow shelter, hastily constructed some distance up Mount Makadira, to wait out a snow storm. 

Irritably, Yozak thought the Maou was probably having more luck keeping von Bielefeld at bay than he was getting Conrad to stop _shifting_ against him. It sickened him that he'd once taken orders from this man, who had clearly neither the balls to ask for what he wanted nor the restraint to curb himself.

In a blaze, Yozak pulled Conrad over to straddle his lap, working quickly on the minimum of ties and buttons. He fisted his cold fingers in Conrad's long cotton undershirt, letting the smooth, fine weave wrap their pricks as he stroked them together. For once not caring about his partner's pleasure, Yozak took his own quickly.

Yozak felt the chill of the snow, the moist warmth of Conrad's breath against his cheek and even the trembles of Conrad's arms about his shoulders when he followed a moment or two after Yozak's own peak. His heart twisted then, at how easily all this could be blamed on the miasma.

 

### 4\. Sofa bed at the Shibuya residence, Earth.

This is Yozak's first trip to Earth, their first stop, the first night; Conrad has so much to show him. So often their duties keep them apart and he wants to relearn Yozak's body, his smell, his taste-- and moreover, there's the particular pleasure of breaking in a new bed.

Yozak warms to his touches slowly, his hands as likely to push him away as run down his sides. Yozak whispers that someone might hear them; Conrad promises to be quiet. Yozak whispers that it's late; Conrad promises to be quick-- and then Yozak's hand is suddenly on him, a tight, hot grip, and Conrad clenches his teeth to keep from crying out. He keeps his other promise without thinking at all.

Languid, he reaches down for Yozak-- but he's not, he didn't-- and Yozak moves his hands above his waist. Stunned, Conrad stumbles into an apology for his forwardness that Yozak stops with a forgivingly chaste kiss.

"You're fine. Just not tonight for me, ok, Taichou?" Yozak's voice is rough with drowsiness. "Can we sleep now?"

Once, Conrad would have argued out his own guilt, but now he just seeks the reassurance of Yozak's arm resting over his ribs and Yozak's hand held fast in one of Conrad's, over his heart.

 

### 5\. The roof, the stables, the Shinou's shrine... or whatever other strange, possibly life-threatening place Conrad's fancy has hit upon this time. 

Yozak thinks Conrad comes up with these outrageous places just so that he'll be more open to whatever strange practice Conrad has found to go with the location. (Fisting? Not likely, Taichou.) Yozak used to plot about finding a way to keep his lover out of his mother's library, out of her romances filled with improbably flexible lovers who never minded the chill of cold stone floors or chafed in iron cuffs.

Now, he knows better, knows that he can take Conrad in any of those places without leaving their bedroom-- if he pitches his voice just right.


End file.
